


Happy isn't a Destination

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Floating, Super Santa Femslash 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: Set during the S2 Finale after Supergirl saves Cat from the plane crash. Alternate story arc for Super Santa Femslash Sharing a bed trope.





	Happy isn't a Destination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenfanfic304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfanfic304/gifts).



The feeling of falling or rather being violently ejected from Air Force One is a vivid sensation that Cat is trying to suppress with lousy alien scotch. While she truly appreciated being saved by Supergirl, she wishes the rebel hideout could have taken over the Four Seasons instead of a seedy dive bar.

Across the room, Supergirl is discussing possible ways to subvert the Daxamite invasion with the President and several leaders of the DEO. One of whom is known officially to Cat as Alex Danvers, Acting Director of the DEO and Kara Danvers' adopted sister. If Cat wasn't already aware of the two women's connection, it would take less than five minutes in a room with them to confirm it.

And since Cat isn't part of the leadership here, she is relegated to sitting across the room and hoping that she can drink enough of this swill to make sleep possible tonight, because looking at the array of cots that are set up, it would appear that they are all bunking down together. The mere thought of sleeping in a room with twenty some other people sends an involuntary chill down her back.

 

After the strategy session and to Cat's surprise, the President commanded that the few private rooms of the bar be designated for the leaders to use. The result of which put Det. Sawyer and Agent Danvers in one room with the President. And Supergirl and Cat in the other.

The small blonde tosses and turns on the too thin air mattress, no matter what position she lays in, she can't get comfortable. Of course, it also doesn't help that every time she closes her eyes and begins to drift off the sensation of falling startles her awake. She supposes that the trauma of being thrown out of the plane has triggered the memory of being tossed her off her balcony and what she is experiencing is a form of PTSD, but she doesn't intend to deal with any of that right now. Right now she needs to sleep.

Across the room, the hero appears to be dozing, but she is keenly aware of her companion's struggle in the close quarters. And as Supergirl debates on whether to address the restless elephant in the room, abruptly Cat sighs heavily and then sits up.

"Ms Grant, is there anything I can get for you?" Supergirl asks rising up on one elbow from her own mattress.

"Uh, no. I just can't seem to fall asleep," Cat replies then realizing that she must have awoken the hero she adds. "You must be exhausted, I shouldn't have woken you."

"You didn't wake me," Supergirl corrects, then sitting up fully, she adds "Are you sure that you're okay? Maybe I should x-ray you again to be sure."

"No," Cat answers sharply, then much softer she adds, "I just mean that it's not necessary. I am fine."

"Well, since neither of us can sleep, w-would you like to talk?" The hero asks hesitantly.

Cat sighs heavily and pulls her legs up to her chest after turning to face the hero's direction.

"I have really missed our talks," Supergirl offers as a way to ease them into a conversation.

"I've missed them too," Cat admits, her voice small and weary.

Taking the admission as permission to come closer, Supergirl grabs her pillow and takes up position on the floor in front of the other woman.

"I suppose that you're wondering where I've been all these months?" Cat offers as a way to open up the conversation.

"If you want to tell me, than yes, I would like to know," Supergirl replies.

"Bhutan. I spent the last several month in a yurt in Bhutan," Cat admits.

The hero bursts out laughing... "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to tell me. W-we can talk about something else then."

"I am serious," Cat snaps causing the hero to cover her smile. Satisfied, that Supergirl is listening, she continues. "One day, I asked Siri where the happiest place on earth was. Her answer was Bhutan."

"You went to Bhutan and lived in a yurt," the hero repeats skeptically.

Cat nods affirmatively.

"Okay, so was she right? Was Bhutan the happiest place on earth?" Supergirl continues.

"It is true that the people there are quite happy. They celebrate everything. A baby is born, they have a feast. A couple of kids go out on date and kiss for the first time, they have another feast," Cat explains. "It was a regular Whoville."

"Hmm, well that does sound like a happy place. So you were happy there?" Supergirl asks and she's sure that she already knows the answer.

"To an extent, I was happy," Cat replies cautiously. "Well as happy as I could be on the side of a mountain living in a yurt."

Picturing Ms Grant living in those conditions causes the hero to laugh again.

"The problem though wasn't just the remote location and lack of amenities, I really didn't mind that. What I didn't like was that I was alone. You see, everyone that I loved and cared about were here. That's when I realized, that the happiest place on earth wasn't a place that you could travel too. You see, I realized that my place is here with the people I love and whatever changes needed to be made, well they needed to be made here. Which is why I was on my way home. I only stopped in DC because the President contacted me, then of course the invasion happened," Cat recounts nonchalantly.

"I see. So you're staying here, in National City... will you return to CATCO?" Supergirl asks calmly, even though she is secretly thrilled at the thought of Cat returning to the city for good.

"I'm not sure, from what I've seen there isn't much left of CATCO at the moment," Cat points out before glancing away from the hero nervously.

Supergirl looks down and away, the remark reminds her that most of the damage to CATCO is her fault due to the invasion.

Cat turns back to look at the hero and notes the weariness that surrounds her.

"No, don't. I am not blaming you for the damage," Cat says immediately scooting to the edge of the mattress and resting a hand on the hero's knee.

Startled by the contact, the hero flinches. "I-I just, I feel so responsible for everything that's happened," she confesses.

"How could you possibly be responsible for this?" Cat questions squeezing her knee for emphasis.

"Um, so the Daxamite invaders are here to rescue their son... from me," Supergirl admits before springing to her feet to pace the room nervously.

"You're holding their son?" Cat blurts out in surprise, also rising to her feet.

"No, no I am dating their son. But they seem to think that I have some sort of power over him because he is choosing to stay here on earth with me, rather than go with them." Supergirl replies turning away from the other woman, embarrassed.

"All of this is," Cat pauses dramatically, "Is over a boy?"

"Well it is also because I am Kryptonian and he is a Daxamite," Supergirl begins to explain and wring her hands.

Cat notes the hand wringing and smirks at the sight."Oh please don't tell me that an intergalactic Romeo and Juliet saga is going to result in the demise of my city?" She groans dramatically.

"Oh well, I guess it is sort of like that," the hero admits reluctantly. "Although in our case, Romeo's mother has kidnapped her own son and has a fleet of space ships bent on destroying me and this city."

"And where is this so-called Romeo now?" Cat questions.

"He is on the ship with his parents and Lena Luthor," Supergirl replies. "Apparently after forcing Lena to make the transmatter portal that they used to invade us, the Daxamites kidnapped her."

Cat shakes her head. "Well, no wonder you can't sleep with all of this on your mind. But Supergirl, you have to know that none of this is your fault. You are not responsible for their actions," the older blonde points out.

"I appreciate that, but it's a bit more complicated. You see their son, Mon-El, he thinks that he is in love with me. And when his parents came for him, I encouraged him to go with them, but he wouldn't go," Supergirl admits.

"You're going to have to start at the beginning for any of this to make sense," Cat retorts.

The hero shrugs and begins to recount how she met Mon-El and ended up dating him.

"It was selfish of me to spend time with him knowing that I didn't feel the same way. And I know that it is selfish of me now to want to save him because I feel guilty about that," Kara blurts out at the end of her story.

"I don't think that it was necessarily selfish of you to spend time with him. It's not like you were lying to him. And it's human to want to save the ones you love from danger. I would expect nothing less from you Supergirl," Cat replies.

"But Ms Grant, I'm not..." Supergirl begins to argue that she isn't human.

"Look, if there is one thing that I have learned in the past year, hell, maybe the past several years, it is that it doesn't matter whether I am the Queen of all Media or some woman sitting in a yurt in Bhutan, the loneliness feels exactly the same. And I imagine that it doesn't get much lonelier than being an alien on planet that isn't your home. And personal connections are a vital part of life here and if we can't connect with others what are we even doing?" Cat counters.

"I don't know," Kara blurts out honestly. "I hadn't really thought of it that way."

"You may not be in love with this boy, but he and Lena are your friends, right?" Cat questions and the hero nods affirmatively. "Then you shouldn't feel selfish about wanting to rescue them."

"But not rescuing them means that I can save everyone right now," Supergirl argues.

"Are you positive that there isn't time for you to save them and then save us?" Cat asks, earning a shrug from the hero.

"From where I'm sitting, the people here are safe and there are two people whom you love up there who aren't. Wanting to rescue them isn't selfish Supergirl," Cat says pausing briefly to swallow her emotions, "It's everything."

"Yeah," Supergirl responds closing her eyes a moment to consider the sage advice. "Yeah," she repeats before looking over at her former boss. "Gosh Ms Grant, I have really missed this," she says shyly shifting her weight back and forth from one foot to the other.

Cat shakes her head before smiling slyly and holding up her arms for a hug, immediately the hero steps into the embrace and wraps her strong arms around the smaller woman, who returns the embrace as tightly as she can.

After a few minutes, they pull apart and Supergirl speaks first. "I can't tell you how much it means to have you back, especially right now."

"I'm glad to be back, especially now," Cat replies softly. "Now why don't we try to get some rest, god only knows what tomorrow will bring," she exclaims.

Supergirl nods in silent agreement and returns to her mattress across the room, glancing over just to make sure that Cat settles in on her own.

A few hours later, Cat awakes abruptly as something brushes over her face. She glances around the room and spots the other mattress unoccupied. She sits up quickly and the material dangling above her now covers her face.

"Supergirl?" She mumbles as she recognizes the cape hanging down at the same time realizing that the hero is floating above her. She tugs on the cape and the hero descends, landing gently beside her. Cat sits stunned at the site of the beautiful blonde in repose, sleeping soundly despite being pulled down from aloft.

A moment later Cat finds herself wrapped up in the Kryptonian's warm embrace, not really surprised to find that the hero is a cuddler. Too tired to fight it, Cat allows herself the comfort offered and drifts back into sleep.

 

The sounds of people moving about is the first thing that wakes the hero, the second thing she notices is that she's not alone, in that there appears to be a smaller being wrapped her and it definitely isn't her sister. Turning slightly she almost freaks out when she realizes that it's Cat Grant. Unsure of how she ended up in bed with her former boss, the hero tries to slip out of the embrace without waking the other woman.

"Hmmpf," Cat murmurs at the loss of contact.

"Sorry," Supergirl murmurs softly.

"Kara?" Cat mutters sleepily.

"Uh, no. It's me, uh, Supergirl," the hero replies gently correcting her.

"Oh Kara, stop." Cat mumbles sleepily before closing the distance between them and snuggling up against her again.

The hero lays stunned by the response. Is it possible that Cat Grant has known the truth all along? And then she smiles as she realizes that the prickly media queen is indeed a snuggler.

"Ms Grant," the hero says softly. "Ms Grant, it's morning and we should, uh, get up."

Cat groans and then flops onto her back. Her eyes open and then she realizes that she is in bed with Supergirl.

"Oh," she utters softly looking about confused before remembering how the hero ended up in her bed. 

"I-I uh, I don't know how this happened. I am so so very sorry," Supergirl says apologizing profusely.

"Don't. It's fine," Cat replies laying a hand on the hero's arm. "You were floating around the room, so I, I hauled you in," she explains with a laugh.

"You hauled me in?" Supergirl questions unsure that she heard her correctly.

"You were up there," Cat says gesturing up towards the ceiling. "I, uh, I woke up to find you floating about the room, so I pulled on your cape and then you landed beside me without waking up, I might add."

"I landed here beside you in your bed and that...that was okay with you?" Supergirl asks.

"Yes, of course I was okay with it. It's not as if I couldn't let you just float about the room all night. I mean, what kind of sleep would you get?" Cat questions.

"Uh, probably the normal kind sleep that I get?" Supergirl offers, unsure about it herself.

"Oh really?" Cat inquires. "So you usually just float about in your sleep?"

"Uh, well actually I don't know. It isn't as if I usually have anyone around to tell me," Kara admits.

"Well, you seemed to sleep just fine here last night," Cat offers.

"Uh, yeah, I think that I must have because I feel really rested," Kara confesses.

"Good, then we'll plan on doing this again tonight." Cat replies with a self-satisfied smirk. "Minus the sleep floating."


End file.
